¿EMBARAZADA?
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: Después de una noche de copas, Alice descubre que esta embarazada, pero no de su novio Klaus si no de ¡Dan Kuso! que consecuencias traerá este acontecimiento,Los sentimientos de ambos saldrán a flote y tendrán que pasar los obstáculos que les ponagn.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿EMBARAZADA?**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_**POR**_

_**LEO SAYATO EVANS**_

No lo entendía.

De todas las cosas que me podían haber pasado, esto, sin duda, era lo que menos me había esperado que me pasara.

Camino nerviosa por las calurosas calles de Tokio, estamos en plena primavera. El sol brillaba más fuerte que nunca, los climas y ventiladores están encendidos las 24 horas el día, ya que el calor esta insoportable, pero en Rusia el frio era el clima predominante, así que no había mucho problema, ya que estoy acostumbrada al frio.

Pero simplemente no podía entender nada.

Bueno ya tenía 19 años y tanto yo como mis amigos habían cambiado, pero aun así, no me sentía preparada para este reto, que era más difícil que las batallas contra los Vexos, la batalla contra Naga.

El calor, como ya había dicho era insoportable, así que la gente tomaba sus medidas para evitar acalorarse demasiado, incluso, los niños se encontraban en trajes de baño dándose tiros con pistolas de agua para divertirse.

Niños.

Suspire mientras llegaba a mi destino, un pequeño restaurante cerca de los suburbios de Akihabara (1), y al entrar, lo encontré.

Había cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí, ya era mas alto y su cuerpo lucia algo más musculoso, pero aun seguía siendo el chico inmaduro y terco que conocía.

Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del café, con una actitud despreocupada y feliz.

No sospechaba nada.

H-hola Dan– murmure tímidamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a el.

- Hola Alice– me correspondió el saludo con una de sus ya típicas sonrisas.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

Y bien… ¿de que querías hablar? – me pregunto mientras jugaba con su servilleta como un niño aburrido.

- Y-yo… este… yo… - tartamudee sonrojada

- ¿Si?

- Yo… bueno… estoy embarazada – susurre mientras mi cara se sonrojaba poco a poco.

Dan se me quedo viendo un rato y después sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Me alegro por ti! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero un poco después, soltó una gran carcajada –Jeje pero de seguro cuando Klaus se entere, le dará un paro cardiaco

Voltee a verlo fijamente. El corazón me palpitaba rápidamente y me moría de los nervios, todos sabían que yo estaba saliendo con Klaus, pero eso me hizo ponerme más nerviosa.

B-Bueno, de eso quería hablar

Deberías ya decirle, si se entera de esto por otra persona, estallara de ira. – dijo todavía con una sonrisa.

Es que Dan, Klaus no es el padre – dije nerviosa

¿Como?

Que Klaus no es el padre del bebe

Eeeh pero si Klaus no es el padre, entonces quien es – pregunto aun mas confundido que antes.

- Tu.

En ese momento, Dan cambio su semblante a uno asustado y confundido.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto mas confundido

- Tu eres el padre Dan– murmure.

No, es una broma verdad, je de seguro eso es – dijo mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza, haciéndolo ver que hablaba en serio.

Lo próximo que vi, fue a Dan cayéndose de la silla desmayado.

Esto sin duda, tampoco me lo había esperado

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: JEEE, BUENO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, AQUÍ LO TIENEN, MI PRIMER LONG FIC DANXALICE.**_

_**SE QUE TODAVIA ESTOY CON VAGABUNDO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE CONTINUARE LAS DOS HISTORIAS Y LLEGARE AL FINAL, SE LOS PROMETO.**_

_**Y UN HIOBRE SIEMPRE CUMPLE SUS PROMESAS**_

_**BUENO, ME ENCONTRABA VIENDO BAKUGAN Y ME PUSE A PENSAR EN DAN, COMO SERIA DE PARDE Y MIREN, AQUÍ ESTA MUAHAHA**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME LO DIGAN CON REVIEWS Y LO SEGUIRE.**_

_**BUENO CON ESO ME DESPIDO**_

_**CON UN HASTA LUEGO**_

_**Y**_

_**SAYONARAAA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿EMBARAZADA?**_

_**CAPITULO UNO**_

_**CONSECUENCIAS DE UNA NOCHE DE COPAS**_

Comencé a despertar lentamente

Me dolía la cabeza y no recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado anoche.

Y aun con los ojos cerrados empecé a recordar

Recordaba que había ido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Marucho y en ella se encontraban todos nuestros amigos y conocidos festejando y bebiendo a más no poder y Runo y Mira me habían convencido de beber una botella de cerveza mientras me encontraba conversando con Dan sobre cuando éramos niños.

Me incorpore en la cama lentamente mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Ahogue un grito al ver que no estaba en mi cuarto.

El lugar donde me encontraba era un pequeño cuarto de hotel – lo supe ya que vi un pequeño folleto con le logotipo del lugar -, las paredes eran color crema y el piso era de madera.

No sabía que era lo que había pasado y me dispuse a investigar cuando note algo.

Estaba desnuda.

Rápidamente me tape con la sabana. ¿Cómo habría llegado a esta situación?

En ese momento, sentí como lago se movía a un lado mío.

Lentamente gire mi cabeza para observar lo que me estaba acompañando.

Al verlo, mi rostro se sonrojo y me tape mi boca con mi mano para suprimir el grito de vergüenza.

Ahí se encontraba Dan Kuso, durmiendo plácidamente, refugiándose en las sabanas de la cama, pero, que al igual que yo.

Estaba desnudo.

El dolor de mi cabeza comenzó a desaparecer, y en u lugar comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de ayer en la noche.

Dan y yo bebíamos más de la cuenta.

Dan y yo besándonos.

Dan y yo comenzando a desnudarnos…

Sin despertarlo, lentamente salí de la cama y con cuidado tome mi ropa, ya al estar completamente vestida, salí del hotel.

12 DIAS DESPUES

Hace algunos días, había comenzado a sentirme mal, tenia malestares, nauseas y constantes desmayos, al principio creí que era algo pasajero, pero mi abuelo Malcom me convenció de ir a Japón y ver que era lo que tenia

Me encontraba ese día en un consultorio en Japón, no sabia que era lo que padecía en ese momento, pero me daba mala espina.

Estaba sentada en una banca afuera del consultorio, esperando los resultados de algunos estudios que me habían hecho y sinceramente me sentía muy nerviosa.

¿Señorita Gehabich? –.Dijo el doctor, mientras salía del consultorio con un sobre en manos, me levante del asiento y me acerque a el.

Felicidades señorita Gehabich– me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me entregaba el sobre con los resultados.

¿Qué quería decir con "felicidades"?

Salí del hospital con el sobre aun cerrado y con la duda de lo que me habría querido decir el doctor, tenia muchos nervios de saber lo que contenía aquel sobre, pero seria mejor esperar.

Llegue a una de las bancas del parque y abrí el sobre lentamente. Saque la hoja con los resultados y comencé a leer.

No…

¡Esto no podía ser posible! – me dije en la cabeza mientras me cubría la boca con una de mis manos

Sin darme cuenta, lleve la otra mano a mi vientre.

Si esto era verdad, entonces…

Eso quería decir que Dan era…

Y yo estaba..

_**9 DIAS DESPUÉS.**_

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver a Dan, quien parecía estar en estado de shock.

- ¿Dan…? – pregunte preocupada mientras observaba sus ojos algo desorbitados.

Desde que Dan se había recuperado de su pequeño desmayo había tenido la mirada perdida y no me había dirigido la palabra, nos habíamos ido a sentar a una de las bancas del parque para relajarnos un poco.

La verdad, nunca me había esperado esta reacción por parte de Dan. Sin darme cuenta comencé a acariciar mi vientre, desde que me había enterado que estaba embarazada mis instintos maternales habían salido a flote, y estos me decían que esto era malo para el bebe.

Volví a suspirar, y en ese momento sentí la mano de Dan sobre la mía, acariciando mi vientre con ternura mientras mis mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse nuevamente.

- Alice… ¿estas segura de que estas…?

Si-dije con la mirada baja- tengo los resultados por si los quieres

Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que yo soy el padre?

Veras Dan, recuerdas, ¿que después de la fiesta de Marucho, despertaste en un hotel? – dije con un rubor en mis mejillas, recordando aquel momento en mi mente.

- Si, tuve una gran resaca ese día- dijo avergonzado, pero después, su expresión cambio a una sorprendida ¿Cómo supiste que desperté en un cuarto de hotel? – pregunto incrédulo.

Bueno… - dije con la mirada baja – es que, yo estaba a lado tuyo esa noche. Me desperté antes, nos pasamos y bueno.. Una cosa llevo a la otra.

- ¿quieres decir que tu y yo… lo hicimos?

- Si – dije avergonzada y con la mirada baja – además, yo y Klaus, bueno… nunca hemos llegado a eso, por lo que, se que tu eres el padre Dan.

Dan me observo con melancolía y preocupación

- ¿Y que piensas hacer? – me pregunto después de un rato.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunte confundida.

- ¿Piensas tenerlo o…?

Si... – Dije con la mirada baja – el no tiene la culpa, además, solo quería que supieras de esto y no te preocupes, no tendrás que preocuparte, yo me ocupare de el.

Adiós Dan – dije mientras me levantaba de la banca y comenzaba a caminar, en ese momento, sentí un mano tomando la mia, impidiéndome caminar, era la mano de Dan, que comenzaba a levantarse.

No, no puedo dejarte esta responsabilidad para ti sola. – dijo con esa clásica voz de entusiasmo y compresión que me gustaba. – Yo te ayudare con este bebé, además, también es mi hijo – dijo con una sonrisa.

Dan.

- ¿Cuándo es tu próxima cita con el doctor?

- Mañana – le respondí, al parecer, Dan Kuso seria buen padre..

¿A que hora?

A las 5 pm

Excelente.- dijo de nuevo con aquella sonrisa, que, hasta en este momento me parecía tan cálida.

Sin duda Daniel Kuso, iba a ser un buen padre para mí bebé

Quiero decir

Nuestro bebé.

CONTINUARA…

Notas del autor: Ya me dejaron abandonado buaaa, ¿por que? , bueno ya que, aquí a los pocos que están leyendo esto aquí esta el primer capitulo (el anterior fue un prologo) de este fic DanxAlice, continuare este fic por los pocos que lo leen

Esto va por ustedes chicos.

Pronto continuare Vagabundo, no se preocupen que pronto lo tendrán para q se diviertan

Bueno con eso me despido

Con un hasta luego

Y sayonaraaa


End file.
